


The Little Merman

by Queen_Utopia



Series: Ruining Fairytales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Male!Ariel, Male!Ursula, Tentacle Sex, no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Utopia/pseuds/Queen_Utopia
Summary: Male!Little Mermaid AUAriel loved everything above the sea and is curious about everything about it. However, there is only one creature who knows more about above the sea and will willingly tell him everything. Of course, there is a price.





	The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> The AU has no prince and Ariel never saved a prince or fell in love with one. He really is simply curious about above the sea. Also male!Ursula doesn't want the throne and King Triton simply is wary of him because of his power and his opinions. Or something like that...

Ariel stared at the cave in front of him with both wariness and curiosity. He’s not sure how long he floated in front of the opening nervously, but he is certain it is for quite some time. _“There is only one creature I know who could teach you everything you want to know about this stuff.”_ His friend, a seagull, had told Aries after he had asked – once again – about a human invention he found.

 

The cave was said to belong to a sea witch (wizard?), Ursulus, whose powers nearly is equal to his father’s. He had heard rumors about him, both good and bad, and his father had warned him about the creature; told him to stay away.

 

He should listen to his father, but he is still mad that his father destroyed his collection. “Here goes nothing.” He muttered before swimming forward, entering the cave.

 

The entrance was dark, illuminated only by a faint light coming from the other end of the cave, and with no signs of life. “Hello?” He called out and, though he hated to admit it, squeaked in shock when a tentacle wrapped around his arm and pulled him forward. “It’s been awhile since I’ve last seen your kind.” Ursulus said in greeting from where he sat. “Usually it is to your King that you direct your requests, but this is something your father wouldn’t approve. Isn’t that right Prince Ariel?”

 

“H-how did you-“

 

“-know it is you?” Ursulus cut him off, finishing the sentence himself. With a smirk, Ariel was pulled closer until they were merely inches apart. The octopus man then placed a hand on Ariel’s hip while the other was placed under his chin, raising his head. “I had heard stories about you, about your beauty as well as your curiosity.” Ariel flushed, both from the complement and the sudden lack of distance between them. “You have this desire to know more about the world above the sea, and I could help you; for a price that is.”

 

Ariel gasped when more tentacles surrounded him, wrapping around him loosely. “The question is what are you willing to give in exchange for this request?” Ursulus asked, and Ariel felt the hand on his hip move, thumb rubbing on his hips where skin meet scales. “Of course, the payment must be something worthwhile; after all, your father would not be pleased with me once he finds out.” Taking Ariel’s silence as approval for his actions, the tentacles started moving around him, stroking his skin shyly. Ariel can’t think straight, not with the simulation he is experiencing all over his body.

 

“W-what do you think should be payment?” He finally asked, and there was a chuckle. Ursulus’ hand dipped down towards his backside, his fingers grazing on a sensitive spot for any mermaid and merman; the spot where their hole is, covered by weak scales. Ariel blushed at this and squirmed just a bit hoping to dislodge the hand, not because he doesn’t like it but because he can’t think straight. “You really should be careful on what you say, little prince. I might take advantage of it.” Ursulus said as cool as aloof as when Ariel first entered, as though he isn’t fondling him. A whimper escaped Ariel’s throat when the fingers pressed a bit on the spot as though to emphasize the other’s point.

 

“A-and what if I l-let you? Take advantage I mean.” A finger pushed inside causing Ariel to moan, back arching at the sudden pleasure. “Well I would say that in exchange for all the answers you would want, you would join in various _activities_. In fact, I’ll even throw a bone, take the deal and I’ll even bring you above the sea.” Ariel knew where this was going and he did not find it unappealing. In fact, he thinks he’s going to enjoy it. He gasped another finger enteres hid hole and started moving in him, and he looked up to see Ursulus’ smirking face. _My father is going to kill me_. That was his last thought before he made his move, rolling his hips to meet the thrust of the fingers. “D-deal.” He gasped out, and he shivered at the look the other was giving him; as though he was going to devour him.

 

“Good choice.” Ursulus said before he pulled his fingers away only to be replaced by two tentacles. Aries moaned, face falling on the other’s shoulder, hands gripping the other’s arms as the tentacles seem to waste no time playing with all his sensitive spots, both inside and outside. Another tentacle entered his hole, stretching him further.

 

A hand cupped his chin and pulled his head away from Ursulus’ shoulder and when he raised his head, lips claimed his. His mouth was already open, and Ursulus didn’t hesitate to let his tongue enter, roaming and exploring Ariel’s mouth thoroughly. Ariel moaned feeling the pleasure build up in him, every thrust and every touch drove him nearer and nearer to the edge and then suddenly… everything stopped. Ursulus pulled away, moving a few inches away from Ariel and with him all the tentacles, even the one’s inside of him.

 

“W-what… Why did you-“ There was a glint on Ursulus’ eyes as he floated away, heading towards a room, covered by a blue curtain. “It would be quite shameful for me to ravage a prince on the entrance area, and not on a proper bedroom now is it?” He said, head tilting to the side to the direction of the room; a silent question.

 

Ariel bit his lip thinking everything through, he’s father would be mad, but on the other hand… he glanced at Ursulus. With a determined nod he swam towards the room, giving the other a look before entering. Ursulus followed behind him, and as soon as the curtain fell down, Ursulus was on him, kissing and touching him. The tentacles covered him once more, exploring his skin, this time intensely. It touched him everywhere and anywhere, leaving his head spinning.

 

Ursulus pulled away kissing his cheeks, his jaws and going downward towards his neck where he bit and sucked. Ariel whimpered when something pushed inside him, thicker than before, and Ariel knew what it was. “It’s okay, breathe.” Ursulus whispered in his ear as the tentacle entered inside him slowly, stretching him further. “Come on little prince relax.” Ariel breathed carefully, forcing himself to relax, and moaned when pleasure overtook the pain. Ursulus kissed him again, this time slowly and sweetly, all the while mumbling words of assurance in between the kisses.

 

It thrust in and out of him slowly, letting him get used to the feeling. “F-faster.” He demanded and Ursulus chuckled before doing so. Ariel moaned, back arching when the tip of the tentacle suddenly bumped on his prostrate, and his walls tighten around the tentacle causing Ursulus to groan. A tentacle wrapped around Ariel’s dick and with a few strokes, he came. “U-Ursulus!” He moaned out as orgasmed. After a few thrusts, Ursulus groaned and came as well, filling Ariel with his come. When the tentacle pulled away, Ariel blushed at the feeling of the come leaking out of his hole.

 

While they were catching their breath, Ursulus raised a tentacle – the same one that was stroking Ariel’s dick a moment ago – and placed it in front of Ariel’s mouth. Ariel shyly opened his mouth, letting the tentacle in his mouth before sucking and licking it clean, eyes closed, and his face red.

 

When it was pulled away, it was replaced by Ursulus’ mouth, tongue entering Ariel’s mouth to play with the other’s tongue. “We should go get some rest.” Ursulus said once he pulled away and wrapped an arm around Ariel’s hips to pull him towards the bed. “We’ll discuss everything once we’re rested.” As Ariel closed his eyes, he thought of how much his father would be mad, but at the same time he thought it was worth it.


End file.
